Trials and Tribulations of a New Summoner
by RazzyFrazz
Summary: A summoner, new to the Institute of War, discovers why so few manage to shine above the rest once they begin participating in the League. Follows his decisions as he copes with the obstacles along the way.


[Author's Note]

While I do plan on extending this, updates will be erratic in their timing and of varying lengths. Not much else to say, enjoy it if you enjoy it, suggestions appreciated, it you don't like it, explain why.

Chapter 1:

Dull, blue eyes blinked open as sunlight filtered through thin curtains and fell upon the face of a now-awakened young man. A yawn, accompanied by a cramped stretch, escaped his body, bringing more light to his eyes. Today was his first day as a summoner in the Institute of War, his first trial run as the intermediary of a Champion picked by the Institute. He followed his typical morning routine, taking care to brush his usually unkempt brown hair and his teeth. As he donned the typical attire of a summoner, he took note of his lithe body, tall and lean, lacking bulk but carrying muscle that would be easily missed while burdened by clothing. While leaving his room, he a sliver of paper was poking through the crack between his door and its frame. Unfolding it, the short missive read:

_Summoner Silas, _

_Your presence is requested in the Summoning Chambers, the preparations for your trial have already been made, and you will have opportunity to meet both your designated Champion and your opponent prior to the match. _

_- Institute of War_

Silas slid the note into his pocket, curious as to what champion would be placed under his watch and who his opponent would be. Everything up until now had been all theoretical, simulated scenarios that instructors had placed before the summoners-to-be. Classes on the roles of the various champions, their abilities, and how they were typically used were followed up by war games devised by the professors of the Institute. It was in these places that the superb, the average, and the subpar were blatantly shown their places. Some had natural talent: easily seeing their way to victory, while others had to struggle just to pick the next move to be made. It was a harsh system to allow various parties see who could be a potential summoner for their cause. The Institute fostered the fledgling summoners, watching and taking note of their progress, sending the results to the participating parties such as Noxus, Ionia, and Demacia.

Despite the difficulty of the courses, Silas managed to perform at what one could consider average in them. It wasn't that he didn't understand the material or couldn't figure out what to do next, he just never felt as though the scenarios and champions presented before him really provided the path he thought would be best for victory. Whenever the class had to run through a scenario, it was almost always the same few champions, just in different settings, at various stages in the match. He never felt a connection between himself and the champions he was theoretically in control of. This caused him to be overshadowed by those who performed well beyond the expectations of the Institute, while preventing him from being swallowed in whatever pit claimed those who performed poorly and consistently disappointed.

The path to the Summoning Chambers was pleasant, bending around quaint buildings, windings through gardens and lined by lush, vibrant flora. Silas took in a deep breath to calm his erratic nerves; he was starting to get cold feet as concerns for his performance surfaced in his mind. He could feel his stomach start to knot, making him feel slightly queasy as he entered a behemoth of a building, home to the Summoning Chambers. The massive size of the building necessary to house the enormous number of summonings that could be happening at once, along with the necessary magical and techmaturgical devices needed to make it function.

Awe would be the least on his mind as a hooded summoner in ornate robes approached him, flanked on his left by a black haired woman that exuded an aura of grace and finesse, her curvy body drawing attention from the conspicuous fox ears on her head and the fox tails that aimlessly flicked to and fro behind her. Her clothing covered enough to make one want more, tantalizing both the eyes and mind. To the right of the hooded man stood another woman, her face adorned with obscure markings. Her body covered by a layer of dark cloth that kept the dark armor she wore from pinching and biting into flawless skin as she moved. In her hand she held a blade shaped into a crescent, piquing Silas' interest.

Silas extended a hand toward the fox-human hybrid first, offering his name.

"I'm Silas," he stated shakily, his eyes were torn between the two, both undeniably beautiful. The hybrid daintily grabbed Silas' hand, a mischievous smirk tugging at the edges of her plump lips.

"Ahri," she responded, her eyes seemingly scanned over Silas, and her eyes almost hinted at being unimpressed as she withdrew her hand. Silas turned and met the other woman's eyes with relative ease, her wardrobe not anywhere near as revealing as Ahri's.

"Diana," the second stated, she shook Silas' already extended hand firmly. He could tell her personality wasn't going to be easy to get along with. "I'll be the champion in your care today," Diana said matter-of-factly, as though he was just another chore for her to handle with in a long list of things. Her tone sent a shiver down his spine: he couldn't tell whether or not it was pleasant.

The hooded summoner expected no handshake and simply cleared his throat to draw Silas' attention: he motioned for Silas to follow, probably feeling as though no other introductions were necessary. This made Silas a little nervous, feeling like if he'd arrived a little earlier, he'd have been able to get acquainted with the two champions slightly better. But there was little he could do about it as he was asked to step onto a small platform with inlaid runes. He looked to his left and noticed another summoner, one from his class, stepping onto a similar runed platform. With little ceremony, the two began the ritual to summon their respective champions.

Silas felt his mind being yanked across what felt like thousands of miles, he could sense the world being dragged away from his feet as he and Diana were placed onto a landscape familiar to Silas only because of the hundreds of scenarios his instructors had placed him and his class through. It was a simple, straight path that led from one nexus to another, a turret offering the only protection for the nexus.

"Good luck," a voice sounded in Silas' head, the words terse and soft. It took him a moment to realize that Diana had spoken to him, not with her mouth, but with her mind. He felt closer to her now, despite the cold demeanor.

"Thank you," he thought back, the words sounding as though he'd spoken them aloud. He had an aerial view of her, his vision freely moving as he examined the area around them. This was only to test his ability to communicate with and assist champions, so he hoped Diana would provide an open source of communication so he wasn't talking to a wall.

A slight nod was all the response Silas received.


End file.
